Some barcode printers use thermal graphic paper which turns black when heated to a high temperature. The ability to use this paper allows great flexibility in formatting and produces semi-permanent, easy to read barcode labels. A printhead produces a high quality label through a series of heating elements that create an image on the thermal paper.